De fotos y tormentas
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Junto a la lluvia, llego el amor para Kurt y Blaine. En este fic Blaine es varios años mayor que Kurt. Advertencias: Smut, aunque creo que no hace falta que les advierta... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(...


**Hoola :3 Hoy hubo tormenta en mi ciudad y trajo consigo un poco de inspiración, así que les traje un poco de Klaine y smut para todos ustedes :D**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Varios vecinos escucharon los gritos que provenían de uno de los pisos del edificio, uno hasta podría jurar que se escucharon golpes y un vidrio romperse.

Kurt caminaba por todo el departamento gritando con Rachel siguiéndolo por detrás.

"¡Vamos Kurt!" grito exasperada Rachel.

"No Rachel, entiéndelo, no te ayudare" respondió el castaño dándose vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara.

"Hazlo por mí Kurt, soy tu mejor amiga" la morena cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"¡Finn es mi hermano, maldita sea!" grito Kurt, sus brazos volando por el aire. "No te ayudare con tu estúpido plan, eso lo lastimaría".

El ojiazul fue hasta su habitación, busco en su ropero un viejo buzo que se lo robo a su hermanastro antes de mudarse a Nueva York, no era de diseñador pero lo hacía sentir cómodo.

Tomo sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Adónde vas?" pregunto Rachel.

"A caminar, necesito un poco de aire" respondió neutral mientras salía del piso.

Normalmente cuando salía a caminar paraba para ver las diferentes vidrieras pero con el enojo que tenía caminaba más rápido de lo normal y lo único en lo que se preocupaba era en pensar lo que le había dicho la morena.

Kurt no entendía si la Rachel lo molestaba con su vida amorosa porque quería ayuda o para refregarle en la cara que ella tenía una y el no.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando que no noto que las gotas comenzaron a caer, se dio cuenta cuando una cayó en su nariz.

Bueno, _mierda._

Busco su celular para llamar un taxi pero no tenía ni su celular ni dinero con cual pagar.

Camino por la vereda buscando algún negocio para poder entrar y quedarse hasta que pare la lluvia pero no había ni uno abierto.

Las gotas caían cada vez más fuerte y el cielo se oscurecía con mayor velocidad. Mientras gruñía, se puso la capucha del buzo en la cabeza y comenzó a correr, parando cada tanto en algún techo que encontrara.

En menos de cinco minutos la lluvia era ya una tormenta. El viento estaba como loco y varios truenos sonaron provocando que los bellos del cuerpo del castaño se erizaran.

Viendo que ya no tenía otra salida, fue hasta la puerta de una pequeña casita perdida entre los altos edificios. Por la ventana se veía luz así que seguramente había alguien adentro.

Rezándole a Dior y Gaga toco la puerta de madera esperando que no sea la casa de algún ladrón o peor aún, un religioso que quiera 'enderezarlo'.

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado en el living de su casa leyendo el diario. Nunca creyó que a los 32 se pasaría un viernes a la tarde leyendo, pero bueno, el es una persona madura.

Por la ventana vio que se asomaba una tormenta por lo que fue a la cocina y preparo unas velas en caso de que corten la luz, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En un cerrar de ojos la lluvia se largo. Blaine respiro hondamente y suspiro feliz, le encantaba el olor de la tierra húmeda. Se acomodo nuevamente en su sillón y continúo con su lectura. Unos minutos pasaron cuando tocaron la puerta.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien venga a visitarlo con este clima? Extrañado, se levanto de su lugar, fue hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Un niño- muy hermoso, tiene que agregar- no mayor de 19 años estaba parando en frente de él.

Estaba completamente empapado, de pies a cabeza. Su ropa estaba goteando y su cabello castaño estaba pegado a su cara. Tenían sus brazos envueltos sobre si mismo y su cuerpo tiritaba de frio.

"H-hola, disculpa p-por las molestias pero po-podría pasar" pregunto, sus ojos azules llenos de súplica.

El moreno se quedo estático unos segundos y reacciono. "Por supuesto, pasa, pasa".

Se corrió y dejo que el niño pasara adentro. Cerró la puerta y fue al armario del pasillo a buscar unas toallas. Cuando regreso vio que el castaño seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

Le alcanzo las toallas y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar un poco de ropa para que el niño se cambiara de la suya que estaba mojada.

"Toma esto, en la puerta de ahí hay un baño" dijo señalando la puerta del pasillo.

"G-gracias" el niño se escabullo al baño mientras el moreno fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de café.

Salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café en las manos. El ojiazul estaba parado incomodo en frente del baño. Blaine le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia el living.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, uno en cada extremo y el ojimiel le alcanzo la taza de café. El niño murmuro un 'gracias' y llevo la taza a su boca, tomando un trago largo de café.

"¿Podría saber al menos el nombre de la persona que acabo dejar entrar a mi casa?" dijo Blaine medio en broma, medio en serio.

"Si, me llamo Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme, es hasta que pare la tormenta, lue-" el niño- Kurt, se corrigió- comenzó a balbucear.

"Kurt, para. No hay problema en que te quedes" dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, le alcanzo la mano. "Me llamo Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

El ojiazul se sonrojo y tomo la mano de Blaine. El moreno era hermoso, con sus ojos hazel y esos rulos oscuros que se asomaban en las partes donde el gel se había salido.

Su rostro tenía rasgos maduros y había una que otra arruga, por lo que Kurt asegura que tiene por lo menos treinta años.

Estuvieron unos minutos en un silencio un tanto incomodo por lo que el moreno comenzó a hablar. "¿Qué hacías afuera si se avecinaba una tormenta?" pregunto.

"Pasa que tuve una pelea con una amiga, la más grande que tuvimos en meses y necesitaba salir del departamento cuanto antes pero me olvide de sacar mi celular y mi billetera" explico con ligero rubor en las mejillas por lo idiota que debió sonar.

"Ya veo, pues es una pena que se hayan peleado".

"Si, pero era obvio que no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas y menos cuando se trata de dos divas" dijo Kurt, provocando una risa en ambos hombres.

La conversación partió y ambos se encontraban charlando como si se conocieran hace años.

"Pareces pequeño" comento Blaine.

"¿Cuánto me das?" pregunto coqueto Kurt.

"¿Diecinueve?" dijo el moreno.

"Dieciocho en realidad".

El ojimiel asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. "¿Así que estas en la universidad?".

"En realidad tengo una pasantía en pero pienso re aplicar para NYADA el próximo semestre" explico el castaño. "¿Tu qué edad tienes?".

"Treinta y dos. Trabajo de profesor de música en una secundaria cerca de aquí" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul asintió. Este hombre, este sexy, apuesto, encantador, seguramente hetero hombre era catorce años más grande que él. Si en algún momento tuvo esperanza alguna en estar con él, todas habían doblado en 'u' y cambiaron de camino.

Es decir, ¿Por qué estaría interesado en alguien como él? ¿En un _adolescente_?

A medida que la conversación avanzaba el espacio entre los dos se había hecho cada vez menor, casi inexistente. Sus hombros y rodillas chocaban entre sí.

Un poco de café y ambos hombres parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Kurt se acordó que Rachel no sabía dónde estaba y la tormenta todavía no había parado, por lo que debía estar preocupada. Blaine le indico donde estaba el teléfono y el castaño fue y llamo.

Como supuso, la moreno estaba prácticamente gritándole por teléfono por haberse ido de esa manera y por _'querer estresarla a propósito para que no esté en su máximo esplendor para la escuela'._ Con un suspiro, finalizo la llamada y se quedo mirando la pared.

Había varios retratos colgados en la pared. Algunos de Blaine solo, otros con una señora, que supone era su madre. Había uno donde había dos niños, uno era el moreno pero el otro no sabía quién era.

Había otro con dos hombres, parecía ser sacada hace unos años. Los dos hombres, uno moreno y otro rubio estaban de las manos y Blaine estaba atrás con sus brazos sobre sus hombros, todos vestidos de etiqueta.

"Esa fue sacada hace cinco años" una voz dijo a su oído. El ojiazul salto del susto y giro para ver a Blaine parado, tratando de contener su risa.

"Mierda, me asustaste" dijo alterado Kurt.

"Lo siento".

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver nuevamente las fotos. El ojimiel señalo la foto el trió y explico.

"Esos son unos amigos míos, el rubio es Jeff y el moreno Nick. Estábamos en su boda".

"¿Su boda?" pregunto sorprendido el castaño.

"Si, hace años que están juntos. La verdad me sorprende que no se hayan casado antes".

Siguieron viendo las fotos, Blaine añadiendo uno que otro comentario cuando creía necesario.

"Por lo que veo no tienes fotos con alguna pareja" dijo lentamente el castaño. No quería tocar algún punto sensible pero la sonrisa del moreno no cambio.

"Supongo que nunca encontré ningún hombre que valga la pena recordar…".

_Oh por Gaga_, ¡Blaine era gay! Kurt podría tener alguna oportunidad con él.

Blaine se dio vuelta, los dos quedando cara a cara cuando agrego. "Hasta ahora".

Llevo sus manos a los costados de la cara de Kurt y trajo su cara hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

El ojiazul estaba seguro que su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Eran carnosos y un poco secos, tenían sabor a café y vainilla.

Las manos de Blaine viajaron a la cintura del castaño y los brazos de este fueron al cuello del ojimiel. Profundizaron el beso, el moreno tomando el labio inferior entre sus dientes, provocando que el ojiazul gimiera.

Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y se volvieron a besar, esta vez más profundo, sus lenguas bailando juntas.

"Habitación" murmuro Blaine, Kurt asintió y salto, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y este los llevo a su habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Ambos cayeron a la cama y comenzaron a sacarse las capas de ropa. Las manos viajaban por todos lados y los labios probaban todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

Blaine colocaba besos por el torso del castaño, llego a la cadera y chupo la piel del hueso, dejando un chupón violáceo. Kurt gemía incontrolablemente. Trajo hacia arriba la cara del ojimiel y lo beso dulcemente. No quería que sea solo una follada.

Parece que el hombre entendió porque trajo sus manos al cuello del niño y acaricio la suave piel.

Se separaron y el moreno recostó a Kurt, posicionándose encima de él.

"Abre las piernas para mi hermoso" dijo amablemente.

El castaño hizo lo que le pidió y abrió las piernas, exponiéndose. El hombre busco en su mesita de luz el lubricante y un condón.

Puso un poco del líquido en sus dedos. Llevo dos dedos al trasero de Kurt y los metió lentamente en el orificio de Kurt. El castaño gimió de dolor, el ojimiel lo beso dulcemente mientras movía sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera.

Blaine llevo su mano desocupada a su erección, bombeando para poder darse un poco de la fricción que necesitaba. Cuando estaba más estirado, agrego otro dedo, los movió en varias direcciones para estirarlo completamente.

El moreno se regodeaba con los gemidos y suspiros que soltaba el ojiazul. Saco los dedos, Kurt lloro por la perdida. Abrió el condón y se lo puso en la erección, cubriéndolo con un poco mas de lubricante.

Se alineo con la entrada de Kurt. "¿Estás listo?"

El castaño trago audiblemente y suspiro, el miedo se notaba en sus ojos. Blaine le dio un beso en los labios, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es mi primera vez…" el ojiazul miro para otro lado mientras el color subió hacia su rostro.

El moreno sonrió tiernamente y trajo con su mano la cara del niño, le dio un pequeño beso. "No te preocupes, ¿sí? Iré despacio"

"Está bien".

Blaine entro lentamente, tomo la erección del castaño en su mano y comenzó a bombear, para que el placer sea mayor que el dolor. Cuando estaba completamente adentro espero unos minutos para que Kurt pueda acostumbrarse.

"Puedes moverte…".

Blaine asintió y comenzó a moverse, la velocidad aumentando poco a poco. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la cabecera golpeando contra la pared y las gotas de lluvia caer contra el vidrio.

El ambiente de la habitación decía sexo, los sonidos que emitían los dos hombres eran de puro placer.

"Dios, Blaine" suspiro Kurt. Un grito salió de su boca cuando el moreno golpeo su próstata. "Blaine, ahí".

El ojimiel sonrió y siguió golpeando ese lugar, el ojiazul gritando incoherencias. Kurt había comenzado a temblar. "Blaine, no voy a durar" le aviso.

"Entonces acaba" el moreno tomo la erección y bombeo hasta que sintió la corrida del ojiazul en su mano, el castaño gritando el nombre de Blaine una y otra vez.

Pero Blaine todavía seguía duro en el interior de Kurt. El castaño una vez que salió de su orgasmo comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre la erección del ojimiel, siseando al sentir la presión sobre el área sobre estimulada.

Decir que Blaine se sorprendió era poco pero no pudo decir nada por el placer que estaba sintiendo. El castaño apretó la erección con los músculos de su trasero y el ojimiel se corrió, temblando por su orgasmo- uno de los mejores que tuvo, si podría aclarar.

El moreno salió de su interior y Kurt se acurruco a su lado, Blaine pasando sus brazos sobre su cintura.

"Bueno, paro de llover" comento el ojimiel.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" pregunto somnoliento el castaño.

Blaine coloco un beso en el cabello del ojiazul y apoyo su cabeza. "No, quédate".

"¿Para siempre?"

"Para siempre".

* * *

Siete meses después de ese día de tormenta, Blaine se encontraba en la mesa del comedor revisando unas pruebas que había tomado el día anterior. Oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría. Unos minutos y ruidos después Kurt apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

El niño fue y se sentó en el regazo del moreno, paso los brazos por el cuello y le dio un pequeño en los labios, "Hola bebe".

"Hola Kurt, ¿Qué hacías? Se escuchaba ruido" pregunto el mayor.

"Ven" se levanto y tomo la mano de su novio, y se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Kurt lo llevo a la mesita de luz y levanto un objeto, se lo entrego a Blaine y espero. "¿Te gusta?"

Blaine sonrió y lo beso "Me encanta". Dejo el objeto en la mesa de luz y los tiró a ambos a la cama. El castaño rio y se besaron.

Era una foto. Estaban en el living, Blaine sentado en el sillón y Kurt sentado en su falda. El brazo del moreno en la cintura del castaño y el del castaño sosteniendo la cámara. Blaine sonreía a la cámara pero Kurt estaba dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Esa fue la primera de las tantas fotos de ellos dos que Blaine colgó por toda su casa.

* * *

**Aww, smut Klaine, siempre me pone emocional(?**

**Comenten si les gusto :D**


End file.
